


Double the D

by Penelopiad



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelopiad/pseuds/Penelopiad
Summary: It’s a silly idea, and he doesn’t think much about it, just bites lightly at the skin where Jonny’s thigh meets his hip, rubbing his nose on his skin. He shifts around, picks the dildo up, pushes the one in Jonny’s ass deep and leaves it there so he can say, “Hey, think you can take the pink one, too?” and slap it on Jonny’s ass, laughing at the dull sound it makes.





	Double the D

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for Gay Porn Hard on tumblr back during the 2015 playoffs  
> Inspired by [this nsfw gif](https://33.media.tumblr.com/249cba16609d3d0bf82ba038538dd2f7/tumblr_nlode8dYZb1t3yc74o1_500.gif)  
> Unbeta'd.

 

 

There’s no other way of saying it: Jonny loves his ass being filled. Loves the stretch, the fullness, the slight burn of it that makes him squirm, makes sparks go up his spine and down his thick thighs. 

It’s so fucking cliché–guy with the giant ass is more than a little bit into assplay–but it doesn’t stop it from being true.

It took a while for Pat to realize just how much Jonny did love it, but once he caught on, it was sure as anything else to send his dick fattening in his pants. There’s something insanely hot about watching Jonny, say, cook dinner, knowing there’s a plug in that stunning ass of his rubbing his prostate every time he moves, sending his knees weak with it. It’s easy to see, once Pat knows to look, the way Jonny walks wider, tighter, gait straighter and shoulders back. He’ll grab at the edge of the counter and take a deep shaky breath and Pat will imagine the way he’s clenching, then, around the thickness inside of him. Or when they play video games and Jonny’s unconsciously moving his hips in small, jerky circles. Just fucking himself on his plug, his knees wide to the side, or a foot up on the sofa to change the angle, because he likes the feel of it.

Sometimes he doesn’t even want to come, doesn’t want it to end.

“Didn’t know which one you wanted,” Pat says, licking broad over Jonny’s nipple with the flat of his tongue. Pat’s kneeling on the bed, wide hands on Jonny’s waist, standing naked in front of him. Pat straightens himself up, kisses Jonny’s chin.

“Hmmmm,” Jonny says, leaning forward to look behind Pat, sticking his ass out in the process, an intentional move that has Pat smiling into Jonny’s chest, biting at his pec. He runs the palm of his hands down Jonny’s sides, over the large curve of his asscheeks, fingers skimming down in between until they bump on the plug stuffed in there. He taps his fingertips on the base, quick staccato hits, then gives it a sharp little tug, sends Jonny further into him and makes him catch himself with a knee on the edge of the bed. “Fuck. I–The black one.”

“Okay,” Pat says, and lets go of Jonny, hands momentarily spreading his cheeks. “On your back, babe. Legs up.”

It gets to Pat, how easy it is, makes him hot under his skin to watch Jonny settle himself on his back–pillow under him, spreading his legs wide, then up, fingers tight behind his knees–without even a hint of shame, just faint gasps at the way the plug moves in his ass as he does it.

Pat scoots closer, close enough he can nose at Jonny’s balls, only has to stick his tongue out to get a quick lick at Jonny’s dick.

Fuck, but Pat loves Jonny’s dick. It’s fucking pretty, just like the rest of him. Not large or thick or anything noteworthy–kinda average really, objectively–but it’s straight and the head’s nicely blunt when he pushes the foreskin down, and it fits so perfectly in Pat’s mouth.

He kisses Jonny’s thigh, then gives the head of his dick a good sudden suck as he pulls the plug out–little tugs and then a sharp drag thatmakes Jonny groan loud, hips jerking up.

“Fuck, look at this,” Pat says, then taps on Jonny’s rim, feeling Jonny contract and let go. He rubs Jonny’s hole with the flat of his fingers. On another night he’d slap his dick on it, push the head against the rim without going in to tease Jonny. And it’s tempting. There’s always a part of Pat that wants to stick it to Jonny real good. But right now he tips forward and gives his taint a wide lick, rubbing the flat of his tongue on it, sloppy-wet to make spit run down to Jonny’s hole.

“Pat–” Jonny says, whines, really. He’s already getting worked up and it sparks heat right at the base of Pat’s cock

“Yeah, yeah.”

Pat grabs the lube, goes back to rubbing Jonny’s rim, makes him wet again, the way he probably was when he opened himself up, fucked himself on his fingers the way Pat’s seen him do it–on his front, with his ass up and a hand between his legs. Pat’s never asked, but he thinks Jonny loves it because he can imagine he’s getting fucked, shoulders low to the mattress and his face smushed into the sheets. After, he’d push the tip of the plug in, straighten himself up so he can sit on it, work it slowly inside himself while grabbing the edge of the headboard, muscles in his back and arms and thighs all thick and hard and working under his skin. It’s quite a show, and sometimes Pat makes him do it just so he can watch.

The black dildo’s smaller than the plug so it slips in easy. But it’s longer, too, so Pat doesn’t stop, just pushes until it’s as deep as it can go and Jonny’s breathing harsh breaths through his nose like he’s trying to pace himself.

Pat’s been ignoring his own dick during all this time, thick and stiff, hardening even more now as he licks Jonny’s dick again, quick licks of his tongue on the shaft, making Jonny’s dick bob up and down on his tongue. Pat widens his knees on the bed so that every time he gets low, gets his mouth down Jonny’s dick, his balls catch on the bedspread, a tease of a rub sending shocks all over his groin.

Pat fucks him slow. Fucks him steady until Jonny visibly relaxes into it. Pat feels it under his cheek, the deep letting go of his muscles, the lazy hitching of his hips every time Pat gets the dildo deep, fingers pushing on Jonny’s rim. He pulls it out completely, circles Jonny’s hole with the head, then in again.

Jonny loves this part, when Pat is patient with it, sets this excruciating pace past Jonny’s own impatience until he’s out of his head, focused only on keeping his legs up, on taking the fucking. Pat kisses his hip, the underside of his thigh, keeps on sucking gently on Jonny’s dick, occasionally raising his head to watch the dildo going in and out of Jonny, his stretched and wet hole taking it so good.

That’s when he sees the other dildo forgotten on the bed beside the lube.

It’s a silly idea, and he doesn’t think much about it, just bites lightly at the skin where Jonny’s thigh meets his hip, rubbing his nose on his skin. He shifts around, picks it up, pushes the one in Jonny’s ass deep and leaves it there so he can say, “Hey, think you can take the pink one, too?” and slap it on Jonny’s ass, laughing at the dull sound it makes.

He means it as a joke, he does, but Jonny goes all still, breath punched out of him on a whine.

“Yeah. Fuck, yeah,” Jonny says, and slides his hands from his knees to his ankles, angling his ass up even more. So fucking shameless, as always, with this, and them, and–fuck.

Pat’s wide-eyed he knows, motionless, each of his hands gripping a dildo and spit drying on his chin, breath short as well, because–he wasn’t–shit.

Jonny peers at him from between his legs, heavy-gazed with his eyes half-closed, mouth parted and wet. “You look fucking dumb,” he says, voice rasping and breathy.

“Fuck you,” Pat says, automatically, and just like that he’s back into it, steady, focused and single-minded.

He settles himself between Jonny’s legs, presses on his legs with wide hands until Jonny’s knees are way down by his shoulders, then rakes his nails over Jonny’s ass, not too hard, digging slightly to make Jonny feel it.

He looks at the pink dildo in his hand, then at the one inside Jonny. Together they’re bigger than anything they’ve done before, than any of Jonny’s plugs, but. But not by much.

He starts by lubing his finger up and adding more to the black dildo, smears some all over Jonny’s rim as well to make him even wetter, until there’s a squelching sound when he fucks in and out of Jonny a few times to get the lube all spread out.

With one hand he makes sure the dildo stays deep inside Jonny so he can screw in a finger beside it without it moving. Start stretching him, work up to bigger, better things.

Jonny lets go of his right leg, hand brushing his dick, then around it to his hole, fingers skimming Pat’s wrist like he’s looking for something. Pat takes Jonny’s fingers in his own and shows him where he’s stretched, where Pat’s finger is going in and out of him. Jonny’s hand is frenzied and Pat helps Jonny wrap it around the dildo’s base, curls his fingers with his palm so Jonny can give it a tug, can pull a deep groan out of himself, so he feels how tight and snug it’s being inside of him, and how Pat’s making space for more. Jonny tugs a couple times more, then touches his hole some more, careful, hooking the tip of one finger inside his hole beside Pat’s.

“Another,” he says, hand back to holding his ankle, wet fingertips shining in the lamplight of the bedside table.

So Pat adds some lube and another finger. Then another.

Jonny’s gone silent, only taking deep breaths through his nose, out his mouth, working through it, Pat thinks, focusing on his body the way Pat’s seen him do countless of times before. It’s part of why he loves this, Jonny. He tried once to explain the buttplug thing and everything else to Pat, the sharp consciousness of how much his body can take and how he can make it take more, too. How good it feels.

Pat doesn’t need to understand though, or at least doesn’t need words to explain how he can see what Jonny means every time he’s like this: so fucking open, pushed to his limits and asking for more.

Pat takes his fingers out and bends down, takes Jonny’s balls in his mouth suddenly to get him to react, and Jonny gives a jump, a little shudder, like Pat’s shocked him into focus.

“Ready?” Pat asks, pushing behind Jonny’s balls and giving his dick a few good tugs, rubbing the head of it on his palm.

“Yes.” Jonny’s voice cracks, all turned on and needy, all in one word. Pat has to press his forehead on Jonny’s thigh, so fucking hot for it his eyes burn.

Pat lubes up the pink dildo and, after a moment, decides to move around again, where he can suck at Jonny’s dick while he–fuck–while he double fucks him.

It’s slow going. Pat screws it in, small shallow pushes to get Jonny’s hole used to it. He gives Jonny’s dick little sucks, little bursts of pleasure to go with the burn. He makes it wet, too, the way Jonny likes, letting spit slide down the shaft, then licking it up, dragging his lips in the mess. It’s never difficult to make his mouth soft and willing for Jonny’s dick.

“Breathe, babe,” he says. “Breathe.” It’s pointless really, since Jonny’s all harsh loud breaths right now, like he’s doing pull ups, but Pat wants to smooth him out anyway, wants him to breathe deep into it as he needlessly rubs Jonny’s chest with his free hand.

Pat keeps at it, slow and careful, sloppily licking at Jonny’s junk, his perfect dick, filthy kisses on the head, lapping at the slit.

Jonny’s fingers fall from his ankles to his shins, slippering in the sweat that broke on his body, skin blushing dark. Pat loves that too, how easily Jonny gets red everywhere when he’s working out, when he’s excited, when he’s turned on. It makes him want to lick at Jonny’s neck, get naked and close so he can feel all the heat under Jonny’s skin against his own.

Pat has to readjust the dildos, pull the black one out halfway because it’s not gonna fit all the way in the way it does when it’s on its own. The pink dildo’s head is in when Pat goes for it, takes as much as he can of Jonny inside his mouth–sucking tight on the way down–and pushes the rest of the way, bringing it parallel to the black one, in with one slow steady drag, makes Jonny cry out.

“Fuck!”

“It’s in,” Pat says, awed and breathless, Jonny’s dick resting on his cheek. There’s a burning in his chest. He’s been holding his breath too much trying to be so careful about it. “Jesus Christ, Jonny.”

The two dildos fill Jonny up, stretching him so fucking wide and open, Pat’s never seen this outside of porn. He touches Jonny’s rim, feels how hot it is under the lube

“You okay?” he asks, turning to look at Jonny’s face, all sweaty and eyes screwed shut. Jonny takes a deep breath, and Pat brushes his hair off his sweaty forehead. The sight of him is a punch of heat to Pat’s belly, his dick leaking. “Hey, babe. Look at me.”

Jonny’s slow to open his eyes, blinking heavily, his gaze unfocused and a bit tight at the corners, looking up at the ceiling.

“It’s–” he says, licks his lips. “It’s a lot. I–”

“Want me to take it out?” Pat says, but Jonny’s shaking his head before he’s even done saying it.

“No. No, it’s–No.” He lets his head roll to the side, heavy, and looks at Pat, gives him the dopiest smile Pat’s ever seen on him.

“You look so good,” Pat says, soft and low.

Jonny gets a shaky hand between his legs and Pat guides him again to where he can feel the two toys side by side in his ass. Jonny gives one of them a flick and his whole body spasms with it. “Oh, fuck,” he says. “Oh fuck. Show–show me.”

Pat’s phone is on the bedside table and he almost drops it, has to wipe his hand on the bed covers before being able to unlock the screen but then he gets the right angle and takes a shot of what Jonny wants to see.

“Look how fucking stretched you are,” Pat says, showing him the picture. “You take it like a pro, man, look at you. So fucking beautiful, Jon.”

And Jonny looks–he always does–giving small moans from his throat as he does, and Pat’s not sure he can help them actually. One glance and he can see Jonny trying to clench around the dildos, tensed. Pat has a tight grip on his own dick before he knows it. That’s–somehow, that’s a lot.

Jonny clears his throat and licks his lips, then nods, satisfied, like the perfectionist vain douchebag he is.

“Okay,” he says. “Fuck me, now.”

Pat lets out a shaky breath, kisses Jonny’s shoulder. “Aye, aye.”

This time he gets his mouth quick on Jonny’s dick, halfway down. He takes a selfie like, because he knows Jonny will love it later–Pat’s mouth full and the two dildos in his ass. That’s one for the summer spank bank.

Pat’s got good ones already, for the long months where they don’t see each other, but he already knows these ones will be special, is hot just thinking about it, would get stiff with it if he wasn’t as hard as he could get.

He likes to call Jonny up and tell him how he jerked it to the one–you know the one, Jony–because it gets Jonny all wound tight to know Pat can see him–all of him–all the time.

After dropping his phone, he gets a good grip on both the dildos’ bases and–pushes.

Jonny lets out a “ah!” like he’s been punched, but Pat’s already pulling the toys out, then in, shallow thrusts sending Jonny’s dick deeper in his mouth every time.

It’s so hot. Jesus, it’s so hot.

Pat closes his eyes, cheeks burning, feels the sweat running down his temples, and listens to Jonny’s punched-out noises, not even loud, more like whiny moans he can’t stop.

It takes him a while to find the right angle, but once he’s got it he can fuck Jonny with one hand, suck on his dick, and get his other hand on himself. He’s fucking baller at coordination and once everything clicks into place it’s–shit–it’s amazing.

It doesn’t last long–it can’t–not with how they’ve been going at it for a while now, but where normally Jonny would get louder and louder, breathe fast and erratic, he doesn’t now, doesn’t even warn Pat.

He doesn’t spurt in his mouth, he just–leaks. Steady, salty on Pat’s tongue, heavy hand coming on the back of Pat’s neck, punctuated by little grunts between his teeth.

Pat doesn’t let up his sucking, but he pulls the dildos out, replaces them quick with three fingers to rub the pads of them against Jonny’s prostate. That gets a shout out of him–body twisting like he wants to get away–and more come in Pat’s mouth.

“Fuck, Pat. Fuck. Oh my god. Oh my–” He’s all choked up, all wet in the throat like he’s gonna cry and that’s how Pat knows he’s loving it, knows this is the right kind of enough.

He lies down beside Jonny once he’s sure he’s sucked dry and helps him stretch his legs out, giving his thighs a few good squeezes. Pat’s heavy between the legs, has been hard for so long now it’s gone past unbearable into a nice sharp burn he feels he could keep until it fades by itself, thinks he might actually do that, clean Jonny up and have a nap.

“Your turn,” Jonny says, clumsy hand patting around until his fingers brush Pat’s dick. Before Pat can reply, Jonny’s rolling on his side, flopping on his front in the laziest, most tired, unsexy way possible.

“I’m not fucking you, man,” Pat says, laughing, swiping a hand over his face to get rid of the sweat. “You’re–Jesus, Jonny, you’re raw.”

To prove his point he gets a finger between Jonny’s asscheeks, skims his hole, barely touches it really, and Jonny hisses.

“Fine,” Jonny says, fucking grumpy and put out, like the huge baby he is. “Give me the lube.”

He doesn’t wait for it, just rolls onto his side, ass toward Pat, and finds the lube himself. Pat watches as he fucking slathers it over his inner thighs, squirting it out and rubbing it everywhere, enough it drips into the sheets. And Pat would protest about the waste and the mess, except his dick has caught on and he’s already scooting closer, already slipping in between Jonny’s monster thighs, fucking hard even when he’s laxed everywhere else, even when he’s just been fucked out of his mind.

Jonny squeezes as best he can on Pat’s dick, gets a hand on Pat’s where it’s spread wide on Jonny’s thigh to tell him push down, help keep them close enough so it’s tight for Pat to fuck into.

And this is another thing that gets to Pat, Jonny always so fucking–god, he doesn’t even know, fucking willing, simply going for it, for anything he wants, not in an overbearing, arrogant way, but–with Pat anyway. Like there’s nothing he’s scared to show Pat.

It’s quick then, of course it is, quick to bury his face in the back of Jonny’s neck, where it’s still sweaty and red, and fuck in–sharp thrusts between Jonny’s thighs, dick all wet and snug and warm there. It’s quick to come all over Jonny’s legs and balls, whole body going rigid and tight, muffling a long groan into his skin.

“Next time it should be yours,” Jonny says in the silence that follows, Pat still trying to catch his breath. “You–in there. You know, with the dildo. The black one.”

“My dick’s bigger than the pink dildo, man.”

Pat rolls away, wants the glass of water he left on the nightstand earlier, something to clean Jonny too. Jonny follows his movement, flops on his back.

“Yeah,” Jonny says, turns his head so he can smile at Pat, stretches his body, arms above his head and toes pointing down. “Yeah, it is.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
